Bijou de la Zoé
Bijou de la Zoé (ゾーイのジュエル, Zōi no Jueru) is a mage who uses the Seirei-Class of Sacred Spirit Magic and travels with Sterk Fenrisúlfur. Appearance Bijou has long green hair and green eyes. She wears a tan coat, a black shirt, a red skirt, black shoes and carries a katana. She is usually seen standing next to or walking a little ways behind Sterk. Personality She tends to worry, but at the same time she is confident that she will be able to handle just about anything that she comes across and what she can't handle, Sterk can. However, due to Sterk's thirst for battle, still leads her to worrying as she continually hopes that the next fight won't be his last. History Nearly 13 years ago she met Sterk Fenrisúlfur. At first he was going to just ignore the tired, dirty and clearly solo five-year-old, but she stubbornly followed him. After a while, she successfully warned him of an ambush using her magic. After Sterk had dealt with the attackers he decided that maybe taking care of the girl could be a good idea. She has been happily travelling with Sterk since he dealt with the attackers and has thought of him as a surrogate father. During the 13 years that they have been traveling together, Sterk has trained Bijou in swordsmanship and helped her to better develope her magic which, remarkably enough, was the same type as his. Synopsis The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker *'The Nature of The Hunt' *'Infiltration: Unknown Questions' *'Fighting with Shadows' *'Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil' Equipment Harpe (鎌, Kama): Bijou's katana. It has a oval cross-guard with two prongs out of opposite sides. Bijou has not shown that the blade has any magical abilities and her mastery over the blade isn't the greatest as she had been taught to weild the sword more like an axe in battle. Magic and Abilities Sacred Spirit Magic: a unique Caster Magic that is used to call upon the power of a Sacred Spirit. Bijou uses the Seirei Class of this magic, these spirits usually take the form of nature related creatures. These spirits are the most common and are considered the weakest of the classes. Bijou's Spirit is unique as, while not a Spirit of Nature, it is a Spirit of the Nature of the mind. *''' Nature of Genius''' (天才の性質, Tensai no Seishitsu): The Nature of Genius manifests itself as the glowing image of a third eye on Bijou's forehead. When Bijou activates this Spirit, her intellect is vastly improved and she is capable of reading her opponent's movements. Bijou mostly uses her magic for tactical reasons over combat situations. Skilled Swordsman: As Sterk was the one who taught her how to weild a sword, she has not yet mastered the use of a blade in combat. He taught her to use it more like an axe, his more commonly used weapon, so she has taken it upon herself to perfect her swordsmanship. Trivia *Bijou is the French word for "Jewel", Zoé is a French name meaning "Life". So in essence her name is Jewel of Life *Image of Nature of Genius is Goddess with the Third Eye from the''' Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG''' Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mages Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman